


Quiet Interactions

by RomanceSucker42



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Carriers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Old Married Couple, Overprotective Fíli, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceSucker42/pseuds/RomanceSucker42
Summary: Fili and Kili have been married for several years by the time they joined the quest. Fili was just a little too overprotective of Kili for Kili's liking, though it wasn't without good reason.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Quiet Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Hobbit or J.R.R. Tolken related. Please read the tags. This is a short one shot, not a full story. If you don’t like this, don’t read it. Enjoy!

It all started one night when they were setting up camp for the night. It had been a few weeks since they had departed from the Shire and the close quarters were starting to wear on everyone’s nerves. It wasn’t that much of a surprise that some of the company had started sniping at each other, but Bilbo was a little surprised that it had been Fili and Kili that had really shone the cracks. While it wasn’t unusual to see them teasing each other, this was some serious bickering that started bordering on malicious.

“Stop hovering Fili!”

“I’m not hovering Kili!”

“Yes you are! You have been hovering since we left Erud Luin!”

“I have not!”

“Yes you have!”

“No, I’m not! I’m not hovering. It’s just been a while since you traveled and I wanted to make sure you’re ok!”

“You are hovering, Fili. It hasn’t been that long since I traveled. If you remember, I used to go out with the hunting parties without you all the time!” They were starting to look murderous towards each other and looked like they were poised to attack each other. That’s when Thorin physically put himself between them with Dwalin to help physically separate each other.

“Alright, that’s enough! You two need some time away from each other. Fili, you, Dwalin, and Gloin go see if you can find anything to hunt for tonight in that direction. Kili, you, Dori and Bofur go get some firewood in that direction (it was the opposite direction from where Fili was going). Oin, do you want to see if there are any medicinal herbs around here? Bilbo, please help Oin. Ori, Bifer, please see to the ponies. Balin, start a fire. Bomber, you have the meal. Nori and I will make sure the campsite is secure. We all need a break from each other, so take your time gentleman. But I expect everyone to be back in no more than three hours.” The pairing for chores were different, but that was the point. Family members needed some time away from each other. 

Still fuming, Kili stocked away to go do his task with everyone else. When he was far enough away, Fili slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I wasn’t hovering.” he said quietly and a little petulantly to Thorin and Dwalin. 

Thorin just sighed. “Yes, you were a little, Fili. True, he hasn’t done this kind of traveling before, but you don’t have much more experience than he does.”   
“Hunting parties don’t count, Thorin.” Fili was quick to protest.

“No, they don’t. But Kili is not helpless nor is he someone to coddle. You more than anyone know Kili is made of mithril. You need to ease up. I’m surprised he hasn’t bit into you before this.”

Fili was quite a sad sight to beheld. Bilbo had never seen him so defeated and broken before. He just nodded at Thorin and silently went with Dwalin and Gloin. 

A few hours later everyone was sitting down and eating dinner that had some rabbit that Fili, Dwalin, and Gloin had caught. Bilbo found himself sitting next to Thorin watching Fili and Kili. Kili had come back calmer and when Fili had come back, he went over to Kili and silently handed him one of the rabbits he had caught with his head ducked a little. Kili seemed to soften at him for this. He took the rabbit from Fili and brought it over to Bomber so it could be cooked. He walked back to Fili, who seemed to still be slumped into himself and was watching Kili for his reaction. Kili just looked at him for a second before rubbing his face with both hands and sighing. Then he just grabbed Fili’s hand and dragged him over to their bed roles to sit next to each other. It was strange for Bilbo to see them just silently sit next to each other. The silent conversation that they had with just touch alone reminded Bilbo more of an old married couple then two brothers. 

They were almost done with dinner while Bilbo was thinking this over and without thinking about it, Bilbo blurted out what he was thinking. “Fili and Kili act a lot like an old married couple.” Thorin didn’t even blink at Bilbo and just said “That’s ‘cause they are married.”

Bilbo choked a little and asked. “I thought they were brothers?”

“They are.” The quiet strangled noise coming from Bilbo made him look over at him. He rolled his eyes at Bilbo’s scandalized, questioning, and curious expression. He tried to suppress it, but really, the hobbit was just too easy to read sometimes. “They are not actually related. I found Fili as a boy and he grew up with Kili as a brother. For all intents and purposes, Fili is just as much as my sisters-son as Kili is. When they got older, I wanted to make them officially my heirs and as Fili is a little older than Kili then he would be the crown prince. Unofficially, they had been my heirs for years. It would never have been accepted, though, because Fili is not blood related to me. The easy solution would have just had Kili be the crown prince, but Kili is a bearer and his mother and I were worried that would be protested. Don’t get us wrong, we dwarves have the utmost respect for women and bearers. But Kili would have had more than a little problem with the court dwarves if he was crowned prince, especially when he became king. They are not exactly the most forward-thinking dwarves.” He said that so dryly that Bilbo had to smother a laugh with his hand. Thorin gave a barely there smile before he continued. “My sister, Dis, and I spent weeks with Balin and Dwalin discussing the pros and cons of Kili as crown prince. In the end, the boys took the choice from us. They heard us talking and decided they didn’t want to let us down. Kili didn’t want to be the crown prince, though. He thought Fili would be better at it then him. So they went and got married without telling us.” Thorin sighed. “They had no idea the ramifications of their actions. Those boys have been in love with each other since they were kids. Dis and I knew this. Fili and Kili did not. To this day, I still do not think they have ever told each other that they love one another.”

“What? Why not? How long have they been married?” Bilbo was shocked. It was so obvious that those two loved each other, it was almost painful to watch.   
“It will be seventeen years this winter. The why is more complicated. Dis and I were hopeful in their first year of marriage they would finally see what everyone else sees, but that hope was dashed very fast.” Thorin got really quiet then, almost like he was lost in thought. 

“Thorin? What happened?” Bilbo was hesitant to ask this. It looked like the past was painful to think about.

Thorin’s voice was full of pain when he explained so quietly it was barely more than a whisper. “Kili had a miscarriage in the first year of their marriage.” Bilbo took a sudden sharp breath, but Thorin kept going, like he was in a trance in the past. “We thought we would lose them both to grief at first. Kili didn’t speak for a year and he barely got out of bed or left his rooms. Fili barely ever talked at all and we were worried that he was trying to get himself killed. He threw himself into his duties and at every hunting party and every scouting expedition there was. He was erratic and not cautious at all. It was the first-year anniversary of the miscarriage and instead of spending it together, Fili went out on a scouting expedition. Kili had confined himself to their rooms for the last week and there had been rumors of orcs nearby. Turns out there were orcs and Fili wasn’t careful. He had been stabbed and by the time we got him to Oin he had lost a lot of blood. Telling Kili was the worse part of all of that, though. Fili was unconscious for a week and Kili never once left his side. We thought the last year had been terrifying, but nothing compared to that week. I think I aged thirty years in that week. We knew that if Fili didn’t pull through, Kili would give up completely. I don’t think I have ever been so relieved as when Fili woke up. Kili gave him such a scolding, Dis and I felt sorry for him.” 

Thorin seemed to come back to himself then. He glanced at Bilbo who was looking back at him with understanding. He glanced back over to where Fili and Kili sat still silently on their bed rolls. They weren’t looking at each other, but Kili was still leaning into Fili’s side a little and had their hands touching. Their silence deeply unsettled Thorin, though, and he had a worried frown on his face now. Seeing the frown, Bilbo tried to distract him.

“So things got better after that?”

“No. Kili kicked Fili out of their rooms for almost killing himself and wouldn’t speak to him for two years after that. In a way, they got better, though. Kili threw himself back into his duties and Fili stopped being so reckless. Fili slept on the floor in front of their rooms for almost six months before Kili let him sleep with him again. We kept trying to get him to go sleep in a different bed chamber, but he was insistent. They still never spoke to each other, but Fili would do things like that and other little things for Kili until he started talking to Fili again. They never were the same again. When they were kids, they were boisterous and rambunctious little rascals that got themselves into trouble all the time. Now, they are quiet. It's when they are silent like this that terrifies me. It reminds me too much of when I almost lost them.” He grimaces at the next part he says. “I was harsh with them a few nights ago, when they were joking about orcs. I know they are not ignorant of the world. Part of me wishes that they were. Those two have endured more pain then they will ever deserve.” He sighs and looks down in shame. “I do not react well to the topic of orcs. I have lost too much to them over the years.”

Bilbo patted his arm. “Thank you for explaining things to me, Thorin. I’m sure the boys know you didn’t mean to snap at them, but if you still feel guilty about it, maybe you should talk to them about it.”

Thorin looks over at Bilbo. “I think I needed to talk about that. I have never had to explain that to anyone before. Thank you for listening.” Bilbo just smiled back.  
The next couple of days Fili and Kili rode separately from each other. They also did not participate in each other’s conversations like they have been previously on the trip. Every night Fili would bring Kili something that he hunted that night and Kili would sigh at him and drag him over to their rolls. They still would not speak to each other, but Kili would get more touchy each night. Bilbo watched as they did unspoken little things for each other that, to Bilbo, screamed how much they loved and were devoted to each other. It was painful to watch. 

They seemed to be getting better, so one-night Thorin set them to watch the ponies together. It’s not a very good night, Gandalf stomped off in a huff and now Thorin is upset. Fili and Kili had looked at each other first before they went to see after the ponies. They wanted to make sure the other was ok with that. 

They were silent when they went over to the ponies and the silence lasted until all the ponies were seen to. It was Fili that broke the silence. “I worry.” They were brushing down the last two pony and Fili was still facing the pony.

Kili sighed. “I know.”

“I don’t want to fight.” 

“I know that too.” Kili said gently.

“Kili, I need you to be safe. I…If anything happened to you…” There was raw pain in Fili’s voice. He had stopped brushing the pony at this point. Kili walked over and turned Fili around to face him. He took Fili’s face in his hands. 

“You think I will survive if anything happens to you?” Sighing, Kili rested their foreheads together. “Fili, I need you to know I can do this.” He pleaded. 

“Kili, you are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this, that was never in question. The question is if I am strong enough. I can’t lose you, Kili. The thought alone…I can’t…Kili…” Fili clung to Kili. He never wanted to let Kili go. He couldn’t, Kili was the air he breathed. Being away from him always felt like he was suffocating.

Kili clung just as hard, trying to reassure Fili he was still there. He ended up kissing him in a desperate attempt to reassure Fili. The kiss lasted a long time, but it was more of a way to reassure each other than it was anything else. When they broke apart is when they noticed they had ponies missing.   
\--------------------------------------------  
Kili stood on the battlemount watching the sunset as his thoughts rolled over the last three years. Today was the anniversary of the beginning of the Quest to take back Erebor. Three years ago today, Kili was sitting at a table in a hobbit hole in the company of mostly strangers at the time who were to become a company on the most dangerous quest in the last century. His thoughts wandered through the events of the quest, the terror he felt whenever he thought Fili was in trouble. Trolls, Wargs, Orcs, Goblins, Stone Giants, Spiders. He had gone through a lot even before the quest, but Kili had never sobered so fast as when he saw Fili in mortal peril the entire quest. The fight they had before the troll incident never occurred again as they were too busy frantically keeping each other alive to be angry like that again. 

He honestly thinks that they haven’t had that kind of argument again yet because Kili is still klining to Fili as he almost died during the final battle. It’s a miracle he was alive, if Kili was honest. There were some weeks where Oin and the healers weren’t sure he was going to make it, much to Kili’s crushing distress. Kili stayed glued to his side during those weeks, refusing to leave for even a moment. Looking back, he’s really glad no one had the heart to try to pull him away.

Fili did in fact pull through, though, and had healed well over the last year or so. He started training once more last month and was slowly building back up his strength as well as learning how to fight with his scar tissue pulling on his once fluid movements. He still tires easily, but he is nothing if not stubborn, meaning Dwalin had had to drag him back to their rooms more than once the last month. 

Kili could do little more than just huff at Fili and be eternally grateful to Dwalin. He’s not really sure what he would do if he didn’t have the burly dwarf in his life, nor did he know what he would have done if anyone of the company had died in their quest for Erebor. The two who had gotten the worst of the injuries were Fili and Thorin, though Thorin had pulled through with much more ease than Fili. He now rules the mountain with a fairness that Kili remembers with the company as his counsel. Though, Kili contributes the treaties with the elves and the manners Thorin had around them solely to their Burglar. 

After Thorin had forgiven him, Bilbo stayed in the mountain, helping the dwarves get on their feet. While they still had a long road until they were a rebuilt kingdom, they were reasonably more steady then they were which prompted Bilbo to return back to hobbiton. The only reason the company didn’t all try to go with him at once was because he promised it was just to better straighten out his affairs, then he would be back. 

Kili hoped his friend would be back soon as he dearly missed him and his wise advice. Kili hadn’t been feeling well the last few weeks, so after a lot of coaxing from Fili, Kili finally caved and visited Oin. The results surprised the hell out of him and while he wanted to be happy, he wasn’t sure how much he could be. The last time around didn’t end well at all and he feared what would happen to Fili and himself if it ended badly once more. He wishes his friend was here to help him talk through what he should do. Should he tell Fili or should he wait a while longer to see if this time would be alright? 

He had been on the battlemount for hours now, mulling over his thoughts and fears. It had still been light out when he came out, but now it was quickly approaching night. Kili shivered a little as a cool breeze blew through the night. He was still too consumed by his turmoil to really notice, though. Belatedly, he heard footsteps behind him, but he relaxed when he realized they belonged to Fili. He had long ago become accustomed to Fili’s footsteps that he would know them anywhere. He turned his head a little as Fili came up behind him and smiled when a jacket was draped around his shoulders. Fili’s jacket to be exact.

“What are you doing out here without a coat? You could catch a cold without one at this time of night.” Fili gently scolded him, wrapping his arms around Kili, gently pulling him back against his chest and tucking his chin on Kili’s shoulder.

“I was in thought, I barely noticed it was cold.” Kili confessed to him. He missed how Fili’s eyebrows raised at the admission.

“What has you thinking so hard you didn’t realise it was dark and cold outside?” He inquired lightly, though Kili could tell he had a frown on his face in a troubled expression because of Kili’s troubles. Kili sighed and knew that he only had one choice now. He had to tell Fili else he would become sick with worry for Kili.

“I was thinking of everything that has happened. The quest, the company, the dragon, Erebor. Us.” Kili replied truthfully, keeping his voice soft as he spoke, still looking out across the lands as he spoke.

“Us?” Fili inquired gently, confused. Kili nodded.

“I was thinking about the miscarriage.” He told him truthfully, though his voice came out more raw then he was expecting. The miscarriage was one of the few topics they almost never discussed. Kili felt Fili stiffen behind him, but he didn’t move away from Kili, so he just leaned a little more into Fili and waited for his response.

“Why are you thinking about that?” Fili finally manages to get out, his voice sounding ruff now. 

“I can’t decide if I should be excited to be pregnant like I was the first time, or terrified that I’m going to miscarry like I did.” There was a loud silence between when Kili said that and while he waited for Fili to react. He finally seemed to get a hold of himself as he pulled away from Kili so he could gently turn the smaller dwarf to face him.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked quietly, his eyes shining with quiet hope and old grief, instantly making Kili start tearing up. He smiled at Fili, though, gently taking Fili’s hand and placing it on his abdomen and nodding in agreement. “How-? When-?” Fili asked, cutting himself of and managing to talk over himself at the same time, making Kili laugh wetly.

“I saw Oin this afternoon. I’m ten weeks.” Kili replied to the unspoken questions.

“Ten weeks.” Fili replied with awe, staring at where his hand was located now.

“Fili? What if it happens again?” Kili asked, finally speaking his fears to his husband, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Fili looked back up at Kili.

“It won’t.” Fili replied, making Kili pull away with an exasperated huff.

“Fili.” He admonished, turning back to look at the view. 

“No, hey, hear me out.” Fili requested, gently turning him back around. Kili could have easily resisted the turn, but he went anyway, turning back to the blond dwarf. “You are already much farther than the last time and you aren’t nearly as sick as you were the first time around. Kili, I really don’t think you will miscarry again. But we’ll take it easy, just in case, alright?” Kili nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. Fili pulled him into a hug and let him cry as they clung to each other. They stood like that long after they both calmed down. Kili pulled away just enough to look Fili in the face.

“I love you.” He quietly told the blond, serious and intense.

“As I love you, my heart.” Fili replied, giving a small, but serious smile.

They would be alright.


End file.
